Best Friends Baby
by rauraandrydellington
Summary: When Rydel finds out she's pregnant due to a drunken mistake she decides to leave the band and her family to protect their reputation. Six years later now world famous R5 end up doing a dance project at the same place Rydel works. As she tries to avoid them she finds it harder and harder to keep her secrets from becoming known, Rydellington. R5. R&R.
1. Prologue

Best Friends Baby

Prologue

She didn't know how it happened. She didn't know how she gotten pregnant with his child and he didn't even know, her best friend who had a girlfriend.

It had been a drunken mistake and she barely remembered it herself.

She had to leave. There was no other option. If he found out he would abandon his girlfriend and she could never destroy his relationship no matter how much she wanted him to herself. She love him far to much to put him through all that.

And if anyone found out she was pregnant the reputation of R5would be ruined.

She would leave. Tonight. It was the right thing to do. This way no one would be affected by this.

"I can let this mistake destroy everything," she thought as she grabbed a sheet of paper and began to write.

Riker walked towards Rydel's room humming to himself.

He banged on the door, "DELLY! DINNERS READY!" He yelled. No answer.

Confused he pushed open the door and stepped inside the surprising bare room.

"Rydel?!" A sinking feeling settled in his stomach as it pulled open one of the cupboards.

It's was completely bare. Stumbling back in shock, he glanced around, desperate to find any trace of his baby sister.

He spotted a piece of paper Lying on his desk and with trembling hands he picked it up to see,

'To my family,' written in Rydel's handwriting.

Shakily unfolding it he read

'I'm sorry guys, I can't do this anymore. I'm leaving and I am not coming back. Please don't stop R5 because I'm gone. I love you all so much and will miss you loads. -Rydel xo'

All hope left him in an instant as he crumpled to the ground, tears falling down his cheeks.

His baby sister was gone.


	2. Chapter 1 - Rydel

Sorry for not updating . don't kill me!

* * *

It had been 6 years since I left my family. I had moved to Florida to stay with my old friend Arianna, who originally lived in Colorado.

I had given birth to my adorable daughter Roxanne Ratliff on the 15th of April and she meant everything to me.

Roxie was now 5 years old and had already picked up the Lynch talents of dance, acting and music. She had everyone who knew her wrapped around her finger and she definitely took advantage of that.

R5 got a new member when I left, a really kind girl called Destiny Rain and everyone called her Rain. Destiny was actually her middle name but because she disliked her first name so she changed it to her middle name. She was a really shy girl but when she got on stage she was an exceptional performer. And now R5 were currently on a world tour. Or so I thought.

"Rydel." I turned to see Arianna standing there with an apologetic look, "A letter just came."

I looked down at the slip of paper and paled as I saw what it said. The dance school I worked for were doing a project with R5. And they would be teaching dance at the school. For a whole month.

As Roxie walked into the room yawning I collapsed into the nearest chair. "I have to quit."

"You have to quit what mommy?" asked Roxie climbing into my lap.

"Nothing sweetie," I said smoothing her hair back, "How did you sleep?"

"I had a really good dream!" she exclaimed laughing happily.

As Roxie chattered on about her dream, I thought about what to do. It would be unrealistic to suddenly leave now. And Roxie attended the dance so I couldn't quit. But then what about mu brothers. And more importantly, what about HIM.

Roxanne was the spitting of me so there was no doubt it was my daughter, and her various quirks and some of her feature were very similar to his. Sooner or later they would make the connection.

I would just have to not be around them when she was with Roxanne. And I would had to temporarily change Roxie's surname to Lynch before anyone figured out whose daughter she really was.

But of course things don't always go to plan.

* * *

I have no idea when I'll next be able to update cos I am having wrist problems at the moment

- Geena


	3. Chapter 2 - Rain

A couple of people were asking about the surname change to Lynch. Lynch is not an incredibly rare surname, i know quite a few people with the surname Lynch and it wouldn't be immediately obvious, especially as they haven't seen or heard from Rydel in years and they had no idea she was pregnant also she doesn't want them to know that the child is Ratliff's if they do find out he has a daughter :) I hoped that cleared everything up! As for the guest who said it was boring, I don't care what you think :P Anyway on with the storyyyy ~ Geena :D

* * *

It was just another R5 plane journey with. Rocky being a complete idiot, Riker goofing around, Ratliff being his usual crazy self and Ross eating WAY too much sugar. Then there was me, sitting in the midst of it all trying to stop myself from strangling them.

Ryland groaned as Ross began to chuck pillows at everyone and I sighed.

I glanced over at Ryland and he nodded. We both got up and headed for one of the others.

After a few minutes of struggling we had Riker, Ratliff and Rocky securely seat belted into a seat, pouting like 5 year olds.

Unfortunately Ross was now trying to keep me and Ryland away from him by chucking food at us.

I wiped egg of my face glaring angrily at him, "You. Are. So. Dead."

We both lunged at the same time, knocking Ross to his feet as we collided with him. Ryland got him into a headlock and I picked up his legs and we carried him to a seat, triple checking he couldn't get out.

As we sat down Call Me Maybe started blasting out of the speakers.

I hurriedly slammed my fist down on the power button, inwardly cursing as everything fell silent.

Riker and Ratliff both had their heads buried in their hands as Rocky glared at the wall Ross looked like he was about to cry and Ryland frowned at the ground.

"Please fasten your seatbelts, we will be landing in Florida within the next five minutes."

I sat down at the rest of the journey passed in silence.

Hopefully this new project would help take their mind of the pain.

Little did I know how wrong I was.


	4. Chapter 3 - Rydel

Sorry it's short :3 the next one should be longer!

* * *

"Roxie, Rydel, hurry up! We're going to be late."

I quickly finished styling Roxanne's hair and and picked her up walking downstairs.

Ari didn't look pleased, "I'm going to be late AGAIN!"

"Sorry Auntie Ari, mommy was just making my hair look pretty!" said Roxie, widening her eyes.

She crumbled, "It's okay Roxie, lets go shall we."

I walked into the dance school and sent Roxie off to her first class before going to the reception desk to get Roxie's name changed.

Then I went to prepare for my first class.

About 10 minutes before the class began, a very familiar girl with black hair walked. She saw me and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Rydel Lynch?"


	5. Chapter 4 - Rain

"Rydel Lynch?"

All I felt was shock as my eyes landed upon the girl who had been missing for all these years. Whom her family has been desperate to see again.

"Hi, you're Destiny Rain right?"

I nodded numbly, unable to find my voice.

"Okay so the lesson plans for today are..." She trailed off and sighed as she looked at me.

"You're Rydel Lynch, old member of R5, who left 6 years ago, aren't you?"

She nodded.

"Oh my god." I felt like all the wind had been knocked out of my lungs. I didn't know how the others were going to react and I was just hoping that everything would be okay. I had a feeling that something bad would go down.

Rydel talked me though the lesson plan and quickly ran through the dance we were teaching them.

As the door opened to let the class in a small child of about five years of age ran into the room and hugged Rydel.

A gasp flew from my throat. She was almost a spitting image of Rydel, but with a few features belonging to someone else. Someone I knew very well...


	6. Chapter 5 - Rydel

I hugged Roxie with a smile, glancing up to see Destiny looking at me in absolute shock.  
I sighed knowing people were going to react this way to the fact I had a kid.  
"Does he know?" I looked at her confused, "Does Ratliff know?"  
Suddenly I felt like a bus had rammed into me. She knew. I glanced at Roxie, worriedly. Was it really that obvious?  
"Roxie sweetie, go and talk to your friends for a bit." She smiled and ran off.  
I stood up and walked over to Rain.  
"Is it really that noticeable?" I asked.  
She glanced at me, "So he doesn't know... That's why you left isn't it!"  
"Please, Rain, don't tell anyone, you can't!" I pleaded.  
"Don't worry, I won't. And it's it unlikely they'll figure it out, I'm just slightly more observant than the average person," she smiled and relief washed over me.  
"Thank you so much!"  
"Don't mention it," she grinned, "Now don't we have a lesson to teach?"


	7. Chapter 6 - Riker

It had been over 6 six years since my baby sister went missing, a whole six years. Everyone missed her so much.  
Rain had helped a lot in keeping everyone distracted so that we didn't think on it too much bit of course we couldn't forget completely, we never could.  
This dance project was also her idea. She thought it would help distract us if we busied ourselves with work. Unfortunately dance wasn't the best option, because Rydel was the best dancer I knew.  
I sat down at the computer and opened the lesson timetable.  
I looked through the class lot for each class and one name caught my eye as scrolled through the list.  
Roxanne Ratliff.  
I clicked on the name and a picture flashed onto the screen with Roxanne Ratliff next to it. Suddenly the screen refreshed and the name had changed.  
I blinked confused, what had just happened?  
Shaking my head I decided I must have been seeing things.

I walked outside towards the car where I was supposed to be meeting the others when a small child narrowly missed slamming into the side of my legs.  
"Watch out Roxie!" I glanced for to see an absolutely stunning girl reach down and steady the young child as my breath caught in my throat.  
"ROXANNE! HOW MANY TIMES DO YOU I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO RUN?! WHAT IF YOU HAD INJURED YOURSELF?"  
I turned round to look at the source of the shouting and I soon as my eyes landed on it I froze.  
Walking towards me was someone who I thought I would never see again, my baby sister, Rydel Mary Lynch.


	8. Chapter 7 - Arianna

I looked up as Rydel yelled at Roxanne for running and as I saw a very familiar blonde haired boy, I froze.  
I mouthed to Rydel, "Meet you at the car," before picking up Roxie and slipping away. I saw her look confused before her eyes locked on Riker and she froze completely.  
I walked over to the car and helped Roxie in before she realised she had forgotten her bag in the main hall.  
"Okay sweetheart, I'll go and get. Are you okay to wait here?"  
"Of course I am Auntie Ari! I'm five now!"  
I smiled fondly at her before walking into the building. I couldn't see Riker or Rydel as I made my way over to the main hall.  
I spotted her bag lying on the floor and I picked it up before turning around and walking to the door. Just before I reached it, the door swung open and the person coming though collided with me.  
Roxie's bag skidded a feet feet away and I began to fall. A hand slipped round my waist to catch me and I looked up into a pair of very familiar brown eyes.


	9. Chapter 8 - Riker

I felt like I had been hit by a truck as I saw Rydel begin to walked forward.

Suddenly she stopped looking confused and then her eyes locked on mine and an expression of total shock crossed her face.

"Rydel?" I began to walk towards her but suddenly she turned and ran.

"Rydel wait!"

I rushed after her but she was faster.

"Damn it!" I cursed as she disappeared.

I walked towards the tour bus dejectedly.

Why did she run when she saw me?

I looked out of the window, I knew she was hiding something and I was betting it was connected to her leaving.

I would find out what, no matter how difficult it was or how long it took me, I would get my baby sister back.


	10. Chapter 9 - Arianna

Heat rose to my cheeks as a look of recognition spread across the face of Rocky Mark Lynch.

He smirked, "Well if it isn't Arianna Johnson."

I scowled at him, "Let me go."

His smirk grew as he pulled me upright, our faces inches apart.

Well it showed some people didn't change.

I scowled again, sighing as I pushed him back, blushing slightly.

He chuckled as I rolled my eyes and picked Roxie's bag off the floor.

He followed me as I walked out causally throwing an arm over my shoulder.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?"

He pouted, "That's mean."

"You're annoying."

"You're just jealous of my awesomeness," he flipped his hair back over dramatically.

I smiled shaking my head, "You haven't changed a bit have you?"

"I'm taller now!"

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Well duh!" I shook my head again as we reached the door, "Anyway, bye Rocky."

I ducked under his arm and he almost fell. Shooting him a smirk I walked out.

I walked out to the car and saw Rydel sitting the passenger seat looking completely shocked.

As I got in I looked at her worriedly, "Are you ok, Delly?"

"I'm fine," she said and I could tell she was trying not to cry.

I glanced back at Roxie who was looking confused before sighing and starting the car.

I just hoped in the end everything would work out.


	11. Chapter 10 - Rain

Best Friends Baby

Chapter 10 - Rain

I walked into the bus as I finished going through the lesson plans for tomorrow.

The bus was deserted so I got out a book and began to read.

Five minutes later Riker walked looking completely and utterly shocked and devastated.

I stood up and walked over to him, knowing this would have something to do with Rydel.

"Riker, what's the matter?"

"She- I- I saw-"

"Rydel?"

He looked at me shocked, "How?"

"I met her today, I'm teaching with her."

He collapsed onto the sofa and buried his head in his hands.

I sighed and sat down beside him.

"Don't worry Riker, everything will turn out fine, eventually."

We could both hear the unspoken 'I hope' in the air.

Riker looked up, tears forming in the corner of his eyes, "I hope so too."

I looked up at the house, climbing out of the car. Auntie Rosanne had given me this address and I hoped it was right. I hadn't spoken to my cousin in ages.

She knocked on the door and the familiar face of her cousin opened the door.

"Hi Arianna!"


	12. Chapter 11 - Arianna

I stared at the person who I knew to be Destiny Rain in shock, how did she know my name?

"You don't recognise me? Seriously! I haven't changed that much!"

I scrutinised her closely...

"G?" I said shocked. I recognised her now. She was may cousin and we used to be like sisters, I can't believe I never realised it was her, "I see you finally managed to change your name."

"Yay you recognise me!" she squealed, pulling me into a hug.

I laughed hugging her back, "Come in!"

She grinned and walked inside.

Roxie looked up as we both walked in and her gaze landed on Rain.

"Rainy!" she grinned up at her, "What are you doing her?Are you here to see mummy?"

Rain laughing sitting down on the floor beside her, "Nope! Ari is my cousin! And of course I'm here to see Miss Princess Roxie!" She poked Roxie in the sides and she squealed with laughter.

"Auntie Ari never told me YOU were her cousin!"

Rain huffed, "Cos she couldn't recognise me! Some cousin she is..."

I poked my tongue out at her and she stuck her tongue out back.

Rydel walked into the room and did a double take when she saw Rain sitting cross legged on the floor next to Roxie.

"Rain?"

"Hi Rydel! Arianna may have forgotten to mention I was her cousin which is why I am here!"

Rydel looked at me shocked.

"I didn't recognise her. And she changed her name from-"

A pillow smacked me in the face.

I glared at Rain who had thrown it. "What was that for?"

"You must never tell anyone my old name!"

I snickered as Rydel looked amused and Roxie giggled.

"I'll tell you later Rydel," I said, smirking at Rain.

"No you won't because I have 16 years worth of blackmail material over you." It was now her turn to smirk as I pouted.

"Meanie."

Rydel laughed, "Well then, I guess you learn something new everyday. I guess you'll be here a lot then Rain?"

Suddenly Rain sat up straight and looked at Rydel with a slightly confused look, "Can I talk to you alone Rydel?"

I winced as Rydel paled. This definitely had something to do with her running away from Riker earlier.


End file.
